Butterscotch Eyes
by GreenEyedSweety
Summary: Change of summary... The first meeting of Edward and Bella not exactly Twilights begining. Bella finds out his secret...before she finds out she loves him. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, or the characters... but a girl can wish!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…. So its my first fan fic. So when you review (because you _will _review right!?) pleeez be nice!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Butterscotch eyes**

Seeing the Cullens as what the truly are for the first time was unlike anything I have ever witnessed. Driving through a typical Forks snowstorm, I remembered what had happened earlier today…

Flashback

_The weather man told of a snowstorm coming in, but I refused to believe him. The temperature is still that too cold to wear short sleeves, but warm enough not to wear a coat degree. Not exactly the perfect temperature, but not the awful freezing of winter._

_Having done all my homework, Charlie and Renee out on their anniversary dinner, and I being Sunday with nothing open I decided to take a walk._

_Walking the trail in the woods next to the small two bedroom house I call home, I got lost in my thoughts. Realizing how far I had come, I tripped over a twig in the action of trying to turn around and head back. In the event of brushing myself off I heard and awful cry. The poor animal then ceased to make noise and the forest became quiet. Bing the kind perso I am, I decided to see if there was a chance in helping the creature. _

_It was then, in looking for the source of the cry that I saw Mr. Edward Cullen in what I supposed was drinking from the helpless deer. Standing there frozen to the spot Edward's head shot up and looked straight at me._

_We stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds when I realized what had just happened. I started to run for dear life until I eventually came to the opening where my house stood._

end flashback

Wanting to clear my head, I decided to take a drive- which is where I am now. While driving the one lane Forks read the temperature dropped about 30 degrees and the snow started to come. The clearing my head idea wasn't working as well as I had hoped.

The Cullens were the new kids in school. With there almost inhumanly (ironic, huh?) great looks they should have instantly been able to fit in with the over helpful students at Forks High. But for some reason kids just stayed away from them. I guess natural instinct unconsciously told the student body to stay away, and from what I have just witnessed today, I imaging that's a good thing.

As I once again replayed the scene of the forest in my head, my old read truck started to die.

"This can't be happening!" I moaned out loud. I was about five miles out of town, so if by some miracle I got the truck to start up again I doubt it could take me all the way back.

I tried to start it up, but the engine just wouldn't catch. I climbed out into the cold with the idea of looking under the hood, but ended with the decision to walk it out.

By what I imagined to be the second mile I came to the conclusion that walking it out probably wasn't one of my brightest ideas. I was cold, wet, and sore- you couldn't possibly imagine the number of times I have tripped already.

Thinking of the warm beaches in Bermuda, the steamy sidewalks of Phoenix, and some actual sun (which rarely comes to pay Forks, Washington a visit) the event of earlier today slowly started to fade. That was until a shiny new Volvo came to a stop beside me- the same shiny Volvo the Cullen's own.

**I will only post the next chapter if I get reviews…… so pleeeez! Its all up to you!!**


	2. ACUAL chapter 2new friends

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will be better! (and not the first chapter...lol... sorry about that!)**

**Butterscotch eyes **

The passenger side window slowly rolled down to reveal Alice Cullen.

"Hi! Isabella, right? I'm Alice, was that your truck on the side of the road?" Alice was probably the kindest of all the Cullens, so maybe she wouldn't try to eat me. Hopefully.

So instead of acting the way I truly felt- which was scared beyond reason, partially because Edward was sitting next to Alice in the driver's seat- I decided to play it cool.

"Call me Bella, but yeah. That's my car. It died, so I'm just going to try and find a gas station." I was surprised when my voice didn't crack once.

"Okay, well do you want a ride?" She asked. Part of me (the cold and sore part) wanted to scream- 'yes, I'd love one!'- but the sensible part told me that taking a ride from a potential vampire (okay, so my imagination can sometimes get the best of me) wasn't the brightest idea.

The sensible part won out. "Um, well that won't be necessary. But it would be a great help if I could use a cell phone." I didn't want to call my parents and interrupt their dinner, but I'm sure one of my friends could help.

"Oh, sure!" Alice hit Edward on the shoulder. "Edward, give Bella your cell phone." Alice talked to him as if she wasn't the 5 foot sister, and Edward wasn't the 6 foot brother. But he passed the phone over. As I reached for it, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were as light as butterscotch, but when the wind blew in his direction they turned coal black. Strange.

"Um, uh, thanks." I barely choked out.

"No problem." I have never heard him speak before. I imagined it to be as sexy as his looks, but the velvet tone that came out was nothing compared.

Breaking out of my trance due to the musical voice of Edward Cullen, I called my best friend Angela.

"Hello?" Angela's voice was unusually sad, but I shrugged it off.

"Hey Ang, it's me. My truck decided to die on me and I was wondering if you would pick me up." There was a lot of noise in the background, but it seemed too real to be from the television.

"Um bells, I'm kind of at the hospital right now." I should have known something was wrong by the way her voice wasn't its usual perkiness.

"Omigosh, what happened?! Are you all right?" My worried voice squeaked.

"I'm fine, I guess. But my dad had a heart attack." I could her crying on the other end.

"Oh, wow. Listen, can you hold on a second?" I turned to Alice and Edward. "Could you maybe take me to the hospital? Angela's father just had a heart attack, an I want to be with her." My sensible part left me and worry tool its place for Angela and her father. She always was there for me, and now it's time to return the favor. Even if it ended with riding in a car with a couple of vampires.

"Oh, of course! We were headed there anyway." Alice replied.

"Thank you so much." I put the phone back to my ear. "He Ang, you hang in there, I'm coming." My stomach was already doing flip flops at the thought of being alone with Edward and Alice.

"Thank you Bella." Angela answered.

"Not," gulp "a problem." I shut the phone and handed it back to Alice. "Again thanks." I said as I got into the back seat of the Volvo.

The ride to the hospital was filled with the constant chatter from one Miss Alice Cullen. Edward chimed in every now and then. Usually the Cullens kept to themselves. Seeing them talk was kind of a surprise. As the drive continued my nerves started to calm and I started to think that I just let my imagination get the better of me. I was actually starting to like the Cullens. Imagine that.

"Well, here we are." Edward said as the car came to a stop in the hospital parking lot.

Walking to the front doors of the hospital I asked, "So why are you were you two coming here anyways?"

"Oh, Dads car broke down, so we came to pick him up." Alice answered.

The parking lot was icy from the snow, and being me I slid on a piece and with reflex, braced myself for the impact. The hard ground never came, but equally cool arms embraced my waist. I looked up to see Edward with a smirk on his face.

"Does that happen a lot?" He asked as he steadied me.

"You have no idea." I muttered, not talking to anyone in particular. But both Edward and Alice laughed… I guess I didn't say it as quiet as I had thought.

**Please review! And remember, the reason Edward is acting so calm around Bella is because he just ate, so the temptation isn't as bad as in the first chapter of Twilight. I am sooooooo sorry I posted the first chapter twice!! i'm new at this, and still trying to figure everything out. pleez forgive me!**


	3. soul

**So…. Do you really like it? Sorry for all of the spelling mistakes. When all of you requested a beta reader, I had no idea what you were talking about…. Now I do! **

**Enjoy!! **

We walked into the hospital together, but as we entered through the doors Edward and Alice went off to find Carlisle.

I walked wondrously through the maze-like halls of Forks hospital for what seemed like hours until I found Angela in the waiting room. Her eyes were puffy, and makeup smeared.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Hey girl, how are you holding up?" I asked.

"Been better." She answered glumly. She never lifted her head, always looking forward, but seeing nothing.

"So, how's your dad? How's he doing?" This time she actually looked at me. Her eyes filled with worry.

"He's been better to. He came out of surgery, but hasn't woke up yet." She said, again, glumly. I have no idea what I would do if Charlie (my dad) had a heart attack. And I couldn't even begin to think about losing him. But Angela is dealing with all of the possibilities right now, at this moment in time. Poor thing.

"So, where's your mother?" I asked surely she couldn't be going through this mess alone.

"She's in Port Angeles. She will be here as soon as she can." With that she became silent, staring at nothing once more.

We just sat there, not saying anything. I assumed she wasn't up to talking, and I didn't have anything comforting to tell. I guess the whole Edward thing would get her mind off of things, but I'm not even sure if I should tell. Or what I _would_ tell.

After a while, the doctor came up to us. "Miss Johnson **(okay, so I don't really know if that's her real last name, I couldn't find it in the book!)** your dad has just awaken, if you would like to see him." Angela got up and nearly ran through the hall, then stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Bella. Thanks. For being here with me, I mean. I really appreciate it." She smiled and headed toward the room keeping her father.

I got up and decided to find the cafeteria, even if the food was just as bad as school food. I was hungry, and personally didn't care. I kept walking aimlessly, not knowing particularly where I was going when I ran into what I thought was a brick wall.

When I looked up to see if my brick wall really was a wall, I was staring straight into the eyes of Edward Cullen. A very adorable, smirking Edward Cullen. His eyes weren't the coal black, or the light butterscotch. Right now they were topaz. A beautiful shade of topaz, for a beautiful man.

I forced myself to look away and mutter a thank you for steadying me after my collision with his stone chest. This boy was not human, let alone normal. How could he be? _I saw him drinking from a deer!!_ And how could I not be terrified. Granted, I was when I got into the car with him and Alice, but not now. I actually felt comfortable around him. Safe.

I couldn't hold my curiosity in. "What are you?" I asked. The question would be mean and rude if I had asked any other person. But this wasn't any other person. This was Edward Cullen, potential vampire.

His eyes turned black at my question. "I- I don't know what you mean." He sounded angry, confused, and shocked all at the same time. He was definitely hiding something.

"You know what I mean, and you know it was me who saw you drinking from that animal in the forest. Normal people don't do that Edward, so tell me. What are you?" His eyes turned the shade of the blackest coal in the blackest mine. "Are you a vampire?" I whispered, not wanting anyone but Edward to hear my accusing words.

His face became even paler than usual as he lead me to an empty room. "So you know my secret. You saw me eat. Why aren't you running the way you did in the forest? Why aren't you screaming? Why aren't you afraid?" He asked, burning holes into my own eyes with his. My mind was blank, not because of his gaze, or the fact that he is a vampire and I was right. But because I had no answer, for I have no idea why I feel safe in the company of a vampire.

"I- I don't know. I don't know why, but I feel safe with you. Not scared- safe." As I said this, his eyes turned to a dark brown. I'm guessing his eyes change with emotion. And right now, he wasn't totally pissed off.

"Well, you shouldn't. I am dangerous. I could hurt you or anyone else at any time. I am a vampire. A vampire who tries to only drink from animals, but a vampire at that." He spat the words out at me.

"And I don't care." I said as I turned on my heal and headed off to again try and find the cafeteria. Walking through the halls my mind was somewhere else. Probably on the fact that my imagination was not working on over time and Edward and possibly his whole family were vampires. _Vampires!_ The fictional creatures that exist only in fairy tales. No, not fictional, nor a creature. He stood in right in front of me. And creature is far too harsh. But he wasn't human either. I couldn't think of the word.

I found my self in the emergency room. Great. Just what I needed. Not only did I hate the rusty smell of blood, but I faint at the sight of it. And at this moment three stretchers were racing in with victims covered in blood.

My head started to spin and my knees began to weaken. I felt a hand (a cold and firm hand) on my shoulder. Through the ringing in my ears I thought I heard Edward calling my name.

Finally the red fireworks exploded behind my eyes, and I started to fall into unconsciousness. Before the ground raised up to meet me, I at last found the word to what the Cullens are.

A soul.

And everything went black.

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. a drive home

**Chapter four ready and here!!! And I would like to thank my beta reader….. '_Come on down, miss qtbrunette9211!!' _**

In my state of unconsciousness, I could hear the faint beeps of the monitors beside me. While trying to wake up, I soon figured out I was in a hospital room. Finally, my eye lids started to open and I open armed welcomed the bright light.

Adjusting to my surroundings, I saw Angela sitting next to my bed. I looked beyond her and saw Edward sitting far into the corner, his eyes never leaving me, never blinking. Both looked worried and almost dead. I assumed Angela was in this state as an effect of worrying about her father for quite some time now. Edward was (in a sense) already dead, so that explains him.

"Why the long faces guys?" I choked out. I was surprised on how my weak my voice was.

"Bella! You're awake! I was so worried. What happened? I was trying to find you when I saw Edward carrying you in here. He didn't know, and neither did the doctors." Angela squeaked. She them gave me a huge bear hug.

"Glad to see you too. And nothing happened. Not really. I saw a little blood, that's all." I said, hugging her back.

"Oh, that's right, you and blood… not the best of friends." She nodded. I thought I heard a chuckle coming from Edward.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" He said smirking. Laughter lighting up his eyes… making them even more irresistible.

"Don't smirk at me Edward Cullen. I-" I can't think of a threat to scare him. "I can be pretty scary." Petty lame, I know.

"Whatever you say." He once again smirked. Just then the doctor came into the room. He had blond, perfect hair. His features were perfect, and only seemed to be about 25. He also looked strangely similar to Edward.

"Ah, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" He asked. His voice sounded like him too.

"I feel much better, thank you doctor…"

"Doctor Cullen, but call me Carlisle." He smiled. Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Alice's dad. I should have known. "Well, it's good you're feeling better. You kept me here a little longer than expected." He said jokingly. "Well, your vitals seem okay. Anytime you like, you can leave." And with that he was gone out the door. Followed by Edward and Angela saying they will catch up with me later.

Finally, after getting out of my hospital gown, and into my own clothes, I was free to go. Then I realized I didn't have a ride. I looked at my watch… 12:30. Well, my parents would certainly be home by now, and probably scared silly with me not being there.

I went to a phone and pulled out a quarter. The smell of blood was all over the hospital, and I desperately wanted to get out of here. Dialing my parents, I wondered where they thought I was, or what they were doing about it. Or maybe they didn't even notice I was gone. I wouldn't be surprised, not that they don't love me or anything. Just that, they were planning this night for weeks now, and are probably still in that 'I love you more than the stars' daze.

The phone finally picked up and my mom sounded as if she had just woke up. "Hello?" She sounded literally like a frog.

"Hey mom, it's me. I am at the hospital. Angela's father had a heart attack and I wanted to be with her."

"Oh, well hun, I am so sorry. I didn't even know you were gone. Do you want me to pick you up?" she asked. I didn't want to get her out of bed. God only knows what I woke her up from, or what I interrupted. Okay… bad mental picture.

"Um, no I'll be fine. See you in a bit. By mom, love ya." I said.

"Love you too hun." And she really did mean it. Not many kids have that, but I sure am glad I do.

As I hung up, I felt a familiar presence behind me. "So, how are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Better. Tell your dad I'm sorry I held him here longer than planned." Gosh… his eyes were gorgeous. "Well, I'll be off. Kind of late, and I have to get home."

I started to walk off… Edward at my heels. "So Miss Swan, how do you plan to get home? If I remember right, Alice and I brought you here." He said with a smirk on his face. Crap… he was right.

"Um well, I guess I could take a cab." I said, wondering if he was actually offering to bring me home.

"Listen, I will give you a choice. You could take a cab, I would of course pay for it. Or you could let me take you home. It's your choice. Take into consideration that I am a vampire, and I am dangerous. The safe, smart decision would be to take a cab." I guess he still didn't get it. I didn't care about his secret.

I guess I would just have to tell him some other way. "Well, it would be a big help if you could take me home." A smirk sparked across his face.

"Okay, just a minute." And he jaunted off.

By the time I got situated into the Volvo, we were already half way home. When looking at the speedometer the reading said 110… wait was I reading that right? 110 MILES PER HOUR!!

"Slow down! You are going _way_ too fast!" I screamed.

"Bella, what's wrong?!" Edward eased off the pedal.

"What's wrong? You were going 110mph! I know you three can't get hurt, but what about me. Wrap this thing around a tree like a pretzel, and I'm screwed!" My voice squeaked.

"Calm down Bella. Edward is a great driver, and would never do anything to harm you." Carlisle soothed. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye. His hands gripping the steering wheel… not a muscle moving. I thought it was about what Carlisle said, but boy was I wrong.

Pretty soon both Alice and Carlisle were as still as stones, not moving even to breathe.

"Uhh, something wrong?" I asked. Nobody moved, but the car started to slow.

" Alice, do you see anything?" Edward asked. Alice's eyes glazed over and her head bent down. Both Edward and Alice gasped. What is going on here?!

"Edward, what's going to happen?" Carlisle asked. His voice was deep and terrifying.

"I'll tell you later. Bella, you're going to my house where we can protect you better." Edward's eyes never looked away from the wind shield.

"Protect me? From what? What's going on here? Somebody tell me. Why do I need protection?!" My voice cracked.

"Bella, calm down. You have to stay quiet." Alice said.

"That doesn't answer my question!" I squeaked.

"Bella, there's an-another vampire." A cold Edward said.

**Not my best work… hope you still like it. I won't take so long to update. And while we're talking about updating…… how come the story doesn't appear when I update like everyone else's does? **


	5. what a day

**I am soooo sorry I took so long to update, I have been waaayyy to busy lately. Sry… I'll try not to take so long next time. **

Another vampire, coming here? What a day.

"So, is this vampire a bad vampire? And why protect me, what about the rest of the town? What are you going to do about it?" I asked, only those questions of the many I had came out as Edward began to speed up. A bright flash of red sped across my vision when the car slammed against what I thought would be a tree. But there were no trees in the middle of the road, and I didn't think we swerved.

I felt a sharp pain in my left hand, and remembered slamming my hand on the dash board. My hand started to swell and turn black and blue, with a touch of purple.

"Bella, are you alright?" I looked up to find Edward standing right outside my door. "Bella, are you hurt anywhere?" Edward asked again.

"Um, no, I'm fine." I've only just found out there are real live vampires (both good and bad kinds), passed out, got into a car wreck, possibly broke my arm…. a loud crash interrupted my thoughts.

" Alice will take you to the house, now go." He picked me up and handed me to Alice like I was 10 pounds instead of 110.

"Wait what, wouldn't it be easier…." I shut my mouth when Alice began running through the woods. Though it didn't feel like running, more like flying.

After what felt like a few seconds, Alice stopped and slowly put me down. The rush of running with her was finally starting to get to me as my head started to spin and I fell on my butt.

"Bella?" A confused Alice asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. The rush just, um, got to me." The world around me was still spinning. I looked up at the house, not expecting what I saw. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. **(A/N: the description of the house was the description Stephenie Meyer used in Twilight…. Disclaimer)**

Walking inside I was even more surprised than I had been in seeing the outside. It was large, bright, and open. Originally, the first floor must have had many walls, but they were probably removed to make more room. The south wall, replaced with glass, faced a beautiful yard that stretched to a river. In the west side of the room, and enormous curving staircase wound its way upstairs. Everything in the room was white. **(Another disclaimer: describing the inside of the house was what Stephenie Meyer put, but reworded by moi) **

"Huh." was all I could say. This mansion was absolutely beautiful.

"Like it?" Alice replied to my one-worded remark, a grin played on her face. She then looked at my arm, probably wondering why I was holding it, and gasped. "Bella, what happened?"

"Oh, um, I hit my hand on the dash board in the crash. And, by the way, what happened?" I asked.

"First lets get your hand checked out, then we can play 20 questions." She tried to smile, but I could see in her eyes worry.

About half way through my hand being wrapped in gauze, the question finally popped out. " Alice, please tell me what happened." I never said I was above begging.

She sighed, and looked into my eyes. Worry in hers, curiosity in mine. "You knew there was another vampire, right? Well, that vampire's name is Jane. She is part of what we call the 'royal family' of vampires." She made her hands into quotations. "If a human finds out that there are vampires in the world, then according to law, they must be killed." Shit. "Anyway, the royal family found out and sent Jane to destroy you." How did she know this? How did _they_ know I knew? And what are Edward and Carlisle doing on that road? "Jane doesn't particularly like to waste her time tracking down humans. So she hired another vampire named Victoria. Her hair was the flash of red you saw before the crash. She was coming to get you." Alice was done with my hand, but still held it in hers. " Carlisle and Edward are fighting her right now, and if she doesn't run away, they will kill her. Bella, she doesn't stand a chance. You're safe."

"So you guys are risking your lives, and breaking some vampire law to protect me?!" My voice squeaked. Why would they do this? They have only known me for, what, four hours? Why want to put their lives (or as I put earlier, _souls_) on the line for _me_? "Why!" I thought out loud.

"Because, you may not know it, but you are special Bella." Alice said. "I have seen it. Without you the future for your family and mine will be doomed. _That_ is why we care for you so much." She lectured. What on earth was she talking about? 'She has _seen_ it', what does that mean?

My thoughts became words as I asked her. "Well Bella, see, every vampire has a, well, gift. Carlisle's is his fatherly nature and ability to lead. Edward's is the gift of mind reading, but don't worry" she must have seen my expression from that little tid bit of information. "he can't read yours for some strange reason. Emmett's is his strength, and Rosalie's is her beauty. Jasper can feel and affect others emotions. Esme's is her motherly nature. And I, can see into the future."

Wow. That is _a lot_ to take in.

After my hand was bandaged, and Alice assured me Edward and Carlisle were ok, we sat down to watch television. I didn't really watch though. I still worried that something could go wrong.

"Hey Alice, where's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme?" I asked. Strange how I just noticed they weren't here.

"They went, um, hunting." She tried to hide a grin from her face, failing miserably.

"And by hunting, you mean…"

"I mean feeding on the animals of Forks, Washington." She smirked as I made a face.

Alice suddenly went ridged and hung her head. Then the door flew open and Edward and Carlisle jaunted in, smiles on there faces, followed by the rest of the Cullen family.

"Did you miss us?" Emmett teased. When the family saw Alice they all stopped and Edward's eyes again turned black with hate and (oddly) worry.

When Alice finally came back to the real world, she turned into Jasper's shoulder and cried tearless sobs.

"Bella." Edward whispered, his expression full of worry.

**Not as long as I had hoped, but ppl these days just aren't as patient as they used to be (JK!) Anyway, sorry again that it took so long. **


	6. a change

**Okay, so the last chapter, how do I say it? Sucked…. Very much. So hopefully this one will be a little better **

"Did I miss something?" I asked. If Edward is scared, then I should be terrified.

"Bella, we have to get you out of here, NOW." Edward said, a dominant tone in his voice.

"But why, what's happening?" My voice squeaked. Just then, the Cullens all went ridged followed by the door being thrown across the room. "What the.." I started to say, but was interrupted by Alice grabbing me and running.

As we got to the end of the big white room, we, like the door, were sent flying through the air. Alice curved me in her arms so that she would take the fall with me on top of her.

The impact was still hard (partially because Alice's body was like a stone). Alice then got up and lunged herself at a man I have never seen before. By his looks, he probably was a vampire. The two clawed at each other, and I took my glance over to Edward. It looked like he had killed the other vampire in the house, when the vampire laying there all of a sudden burst into flames. The heat on my face was almost unbearable as I hid my face in the soft carpet.

_What the hell was going on here?!_

As fast as it all had started, it was over. I was still lying on the ground dazed. Edward rushed to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked. His face showing both concern and anger.

"Uh, yeah. Fine." As he helped me up I glanced around the room. Scorch marks on the pure white carpet, furniture broken, and the beautiful piano standing tall and unscratched among it all. "Well, that certainly wasn't what I thought would happen when I woke up this morning."

A beautiful crooked grin brightened up Edwards face.

"Uh, I have to get out of here." Jasper said, his eyes black.

"Oh, I'll come with you." Alice said. Her and Jasper vanished out the door.

"Well, I have to say, I had an interesting evening. But I really have to go." I said walking out the door. I stopped and turned around, "Oh, and thanks for saving my life." I said _Kinda forgot that part…_

Before I reached the door a cold strong hand stopped me from going any farther.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked, astonishment in his voice.

"Um, well there's this little place called home, where I really need to get back to." I said, trying to break free- failing miserably.

"Um, well…" He mimicked my voice. "Your life is still in danger, and you can't go anywhere." Edwards silky voice said.

"What do you mean I'm 'not going anywhere'?" My a little too high-pitched voice squeaked. "The vampires –or rather bad vampires- are gone, right? So it's all good." Plus, I really need to get out of here. I just want to go home, take a long bubble bath, and try to sleep. This evening has been a _little_ too much to handle.

Lets recap what has happened today. I woke up this morning bored. I then decided to take a relaxing walk through the woods. Instead of relaxing, I saw for the first time a vampire. A _vampire_. To calm my nerves, I take a supposed-to-be-relaxing drive ending with riding in a different car with that very same vampire. We arrive at the hospital where I eventually pass out due to the smell of blood. On my way home I get into a wreck, am ran home at inhuman speeds (no pun intended), and get attacked by even more vampires. Bad ones.

What. A. Day.

And _that's_ and understatement.

"But there might be more." He said. His eyes drifted to my bandaged wrist. "What happened there?" He almost growled. His eyes were getting lighter, but they just averted straight back to black.

"Yeah, well…its nothing." I tried to avoid eye contact.

"No, I don't think a broken wrist is 'nothing'." He said. Concern written all over him. "Now, what happened?"

"In the wreck, I might have hit my wrist on the dash bored. Just maybe." Again with the no eye contact thing.

"This is all my fault." Edward said more to himself than to me. He turned to his family. "Will you guys excuse us to for a minute?" When the rest of the Cullens left Edward turned back around to me. "Bella, I'm so sorry." He said. "You've known me for a couple hours and now your life is in danger."

"My life was too sheltered anyway. It was time for a change." I tried to assure him.

"I bet you weren't thinking of this kind of change." He said.

**Ugh, I hated it. Pleez, ppl don't be afraid to review with flames. I am working on another story, so hopefully that one will better. Sry. But what can u do with a first fan fic that totally sux? **


End file.
